


Имя

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Это подарок. Кое-что личное, специально для Леви.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Имя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737626) by [noero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noero/pseuds/noero). 



Леви не из тщеславных. Должность «Капитан» для него ничего не значит, пустой звук. И что еще хуже — Эрвин знает об этом. Иерархия Разведкорпуса слишком произвольна для таких формальностей, и Эрвин даже не пытается как-то оправдываться.

Это подарок. Кое-что личное, специально для Леви.

Он хмурится, вспоминая о бумажной работе, о том, как взгляд скользит по буквам, выведенным на бумаге рукой Эрвина. Если бы только тяжесть этой ноши не давила так сильно на его плечи. Но сейчас Леви чувствует себя еще хуже — они только вернулись из экспедиции, из-за его решений погибли люди.

Но он ни в чем не отказывает Эрвину. И хладнокровно ведет свой первый отряд в смертельную мясорубку.

Сейчас они в штабе, в безопасной ловушке из кирпича и камня, но пол ходит ходуном под ногами. Леви прижимается затылком к прохладной стене и закрывает глаза, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я не просил о повышении.

— Принято, — в голосе Эрвина едва заметный отголосок смеха. Предатель. — Но ты все равно его получил.

Сбросить с себя тяжесть экспедиции получается только потому, что Эрвин рядом. Струи теплой воды в его личном душе успокаивают так же хорошо, как тишина речного берега. Каждый раз, когда они возвращаются, Леви следует за Эрвином в его кабинет, словно вышколенный цепной пес. Эрвин никогда не просит его уйти. Леви прощупывает границы дозволенного.

Если это и слишком, Эрвин ни разу не дал знать.

Он снимает куртку, ткань обтрепалась вокруг крыльев, как детское невежество, которое они символизируют. Снимает ремни снаряжения, один за другим, и Леви притворяется, что не смотрит.

Эрвин напоминает ему дождь в летнюю ночь, мокрые листья, пойманные влажным воздухом.

— Хочешь первым в душ?

Леви не отвечает. Слова застревают где-то в груди, проигрывают обманчивой нормальности того, что он наблюдает за командором, снимающим с себя последние отголоски мира за Стенами. Эрвин отбрасывает рубашку в сторону и сквозь густой пар встречается с Леви серьезным взглядом.

Может быть, настанет время, когда Леви задаст вопрос. Но не сейчас. Сейчас им не нужны ни слова, ни объяснения. Только дымка влажной ванной комнаты и иллюзия одиночества в качестве оправдания.

Эрвин наклоняется, и его язык проникает в рот Леви; мягкость поцелуя прокатывается по коже жаркой волной. Неловкость такого внезапного жеста теряется в отчетливой привязанности, которой наполнены прикосновения Эрвина.

Когда он отстраняется, Леви чувствует легкость во всем теле, и это ошеломляет его. Никогда прежде он не наслаждался потерей контроля.

Он ждет, что Эрвин отвернется и будет вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло. А когда тот остается на месте, его губы — в сантиметре от губ Леви, с трудом подавляет желание сбежать. Та безопасность, которую дарит присутствие Эрвина, волнует и пугает его.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — голос Леви звучит глухо, как бы издалека, хотя говорит он достаточно грубо.

Эрвину хватает дерзости улыбнуться в ответ. Не думая ни о чем, Леви тянется к нему и снова целует. Губы Эрвина ощущаются странно, и Леви хочет запомнить их форму, размер и их тепло. Хочет ощутить их каждым миллиметром кожи.

Кажется, будто Эрвин знает это, потому что спускается вдоль скулы Леви к изгибу его шеи. Язык проходится по ключице, а пальцы тянут за ремни на бедрах. Комната наполнена уже не тусклым светом свечей, а золотыми и красными всполохами.

Леви опасается почувствовать себя любимым — это совсем не похоже на тот выброс адреналина, когда ветер, листья и деревья проносятся под тобой. Обнаженное доверие острое, как лезвие ножа на нежной коже, и теплое, как кровь из раны.

Оно приковывает тебя к твоей свободе.

В полной тишине Леви позволяет Эрвину раздеть себя. Позволяет этим рукам исследовать контуры его тела, проследить подушечками пальцев его шрамы и свежие синяки, пунктиром охватывающие ноги.

Леви показывает Эрвину свое уродство, позволяет ему стереть его.

Они перемещаются в душ, и вода такая же горячая, как и руки Эрвина на внутренней стороне бедер. Эрвин опускается на колени, берет член Леви в рот так мучительно медленно.

Мокро. Везде. И чисто.

Леви привязан накрепко.

Его спина выгибается. Ногти скребут по мокрому кафелю, и на какое-то мгновение мир вокруг перестает существовать. Леви наполняет такая радость, какую он почувствует разве что умирая. Его охватывает ощущение полноты и целостности, завершенности — впервые в жизни. Без всего того, что он считал для себя необходимым.

Завтра он будет «Капитаном Леви», своей храбростью вдохновляя новое поколение рекрутов. Никто из них не будет думать о чем-то большем.

Никто из них не будет знать, что слова имеют смысл только тогда, когда их произносит командор.

А командор произносит только его имя.


End file.
